leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Easter eggs/Pasiva Oculta
__TOC__ Agitada Si o realizan una de sus burlas especiales hacia , Caitlyn recibe la debilitación "Agitated". Esta debilitación dura hasta que Caitlyn dañe a la fuente o muera. * - "Agitated: How agitating." * - "Agitated: And you thought Vi was obnoxious." ¡Atrápame si puedes! Siempre que está en el equipo contrario de y/o , cada una de ellas ganan una debilitación titulada, "¡Atrápame si puedes!". *La debilitación de dice "Cait y Vi te persiguen. ¡Qué divertido! Policías Ridiculizados:" su número total de asesinatos/asistencias de Caitlyn/Vi. *La debilitación de y dice "Jinx ya la está liando de nuevo. La muy... Criminales Capturados:" sus asesinatos/asistencias de Jinx. Además, Jinx gana 1 de oro adicional por cada policía que ridiculice; Caitlyn y Vi ganan 1 de oro adicional por cada criminal que capturen. Las asistencias cuentan. Condenación ¡Cuando y Willump son asesinados, soltarán un total de dos almas! Thresh's hidden passives Caso contrario cuando y Bristle mueren, solo sueltan un alma entre los dos. Esto viene a ser una broma entre la comunidad la cual dice que probablemente Sejuani es pelirroja, en referencia a un meme el cual dice que los pelirrojos no tienen alma. Gingers (do) have (no) soul. ¡Eureka! Apuntarse un Pentakill con le proporcionará un buff llamado Eureka!, con el que se alegra de la "corrección" del estado de vida de sus oponentes. Esto es puramente cosmético, no tiene ninguna función. Demasiado Bueno para ser Comido Cuando Fizz mata a un campeón enemigo que sea pequeño con su ulti, Chompers se comerá su cuerpo - escondiendo el cuerpo que usualmente dejan los campeones en el suelo, al morir. Good Enough To Eat: 1 and 2 Esto ha sido confirmado, afectando a: , , un enemigo, , , , , y a . Sin embargo, esto no afecta a , o a . Fuerza Ninja Inversa Los Ninjas son mucho más efectivos cuando trabajan solo. Por cada Nija en tu equipo además de ti, pierdes 1 de vida. Inverse Ninja Strength * * * * Esto funciona unicamente para aquellos campeones que tienen el "Esta unidad es un Nija flipante!" buff. Otros campeones que tienen skins Ninjas como: , no son incluidos. Al Acecho Tiene una pasiva oculta que le concede el poder de un " ". Los campeones aliados cercanos ganan un +5 de experiencia cada 5 segundos si tienen un menor niver que Nidalee. On The Prowl Lo mejor de Piltover Si y se encuentran en el mismo equipo, ellas recibirán el buff : "Compañeras del crimen". Cuando trabajan juntas para matar a un campeón enemigo, recibirán +1 de oro. También comparten una misma sección de burlas especiales. Piratas vs. Ninjas Los piratas y ninjas de League of Legends comenzarán el juego con un buff indicando su posición. No hay ningún requerimiento para obtener este buff que no sea jugando con alguno de los campeones enumerados en la siguiente lista: * , , y - : "This unit is a flippin' ninja!" * - : "¡Yarr! ¡Soy un poderoso Pirata!" * - : "¡Yarr! ¡Soy un poderoso... Cazador de piratas!" Plantas vs. Zombies Con referencia al popular juego , / y ganan 2 de oro extra cuando matan su adversario. Protección de la Luz Solar inflige 1 menos de daño a los campeones que usan gafas de sol. Esto fue oficialmente declarado dentro del juego como un Sabías qué?. Esto incluye a todas las skins de comando, , y , , , y , , , y . Contrario a la creencia popular, la habilidad Luz Solar no es diminuida en 1 de daño en . Crecimiento de Espinas Además de su interacción con Sion, cuenta con otras 2 pasivas ocultas, las cuales demuestran su naturaleza como planta: Zyra hidden passives * Cuando es golpeada con la pasiva de , el modelo del juego de crecerá, como lo hacen normalente sus plantas. * Cuando se encuentra cerca a , él obtiene +1 de Velocidad de Movimiento. Volibear vs. Zilean y comparten una rivalidad, debido a la oposición de Tom 'Zileas' Cadwells a un campeón osuno con armadura en los foros. * La pasiva oculta de le otorga un buff cuando haya un en el equipo enemigo. El buff dice "Odio hacia el Guardián del Tiempo: Ni si quiera Zilean podía mantener un oso con armadura fuera de League of Legends." También dice frases especiales cuando mata a Zilean y recibe 11 de oro extra. * hidden passive grants him a buff whenever there is a is on the enemy team that says "Armored Bear Hater; In my day, we would never have allowed an armored bear into the League of Legends." and receives 10 extra gold from killing . Referencias Categoría:Easter Eggs